bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weedefinition
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hanatarō Yamada page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 01:02, 26 July 2009 Re:Rollback request Sorry, that should never have been allowed to happen. Even though I have a say in it if it is put up for voting, I can't actually grant you rights as I'm not a bureaucrat, just an admin (Salubri & Arrancar109 can), but if I remember correctly, it was decided that we would only give rollback rights to members of the policy & standards committee (its been a while since anyone has asked, so I'm not certain on this - maybe someone can confirm this?). If you wish to apply to be a member of the committee, you can post on the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee's page, under the "Membership nominations" heading. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Committee Membership Just to give you a quick update on your nomination for committee membership, after the current members discussed your nomination, I decided to forward you to the admins for consideration. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise an admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Also you are now hold a Seat on the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Congrats and Archiving Well, congrats on ur promotion Weede. I was going to support, but they moved into the next step before I could, but hey u r apart of the family now. U r now a Lieutenant on Bleach Wikia and u can now display the on ur userpage if u want. Just reminding u that Rollback rights r for undoing vandalism, threatening comments, spoilers, or anything inappropriate. If it doesn't fit in these categories, then the undo feature is what should be used. Also, please remember to regularly check the Committee Talkpage for updates and conversations with the rest of the Committee. On another note, as a full-time member, u will probably need the Archive feature in the future. Instructions can be found and if u have any questions about Archiving, about the Committee, or anything, feel free to ask me or another Committee member. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 18:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Engetsu hey i made a change to the Zanpakutō page and i belive that Kurosaki isshin´s Zanpakutōshoud be under Melee-Type Zanpakutō´s becouse he has the same attacks as Ichigo... We can also speculate that Isshin´s bankai shoud be named Tensa Engetsu... That is okay i will do that next time :-) Slowmotion91 23:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Hey I noticed you did your archive wrong. You archived it under the name WD and not Weedefinition. Just letting you know--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I dont know. That might be the best option. I still haven't gotten the the hang of archiving either (as made apparent by my long talk page I have yet to archive again)--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Key event missing Huh...That is interesting. I am not sure if the execution itself warrants a page to itself but it might because Ichigo does (very) briefly fight against 3 lieutenants before going to fight Byakuya. And if it is not able to get its own page then it probably should be part of another event/fight. I do agree with you that there should be some organizing of the previous/concurrent/next business in the fight and event pages. We really have not done that since our main objectives have been getting the pages finished first. I will see about discussing this with Salubri. Also, about that talk link next to my name in the project page that goes to Salubri's talk page? I did not know that. I must have accidentally made an error when I was helping make the project page. Thanks for bringing it up! : Oh, and congratulations on becoming a committee member. - Mr. N 06:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I am not sure if you saw but I did leave a message with Salubri as well. To the best of my knowledge, it looks to be alright (he did tell me that "I suppose it can be addressed"). So, I think that the event page for Rukia's Execution will be created. I am not sure who will make the page, though. It probably will be Salubri (since Salubri did set up all the previous Fight pages). However, it might be me who creates the page (or even you because you had proposed the idea). However, I am not exactly sure if I have the authority (or ability) to make the page. Anyway, the point being is that an Event page for Rukia's Execution will most likely be made . ^.^ - Mr. N 23:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : Re: Grammar Corner Yeah, I suppose I am the manager as it was created because of something I had started doing. Anyway, the change looks good. How would you like me to inform you when an article you put up is finished?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) All right, Thank you--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Manga Summaries About the manga summaries, I prefer it that you did not write the summaries until you have a couple of translations available. Preferably, it is best to wait until Cnet and/or Ju-ni comes out with their translation. Which is what I do personally. The reason for this is that Mangastream is not the most accurate translator out there and often, someone else has to go in and correct the summaries if it is written based on Mangastream scanlation. The summary you wrote last week was corrected by Yyp, as you can see from the diff. I don't know if this weeks summary will need correction based on Cnet or Ju-ni releases but as there is no tearing hurry to write the summaries, it is best to wait for the more reputable scans. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy The Image Policy has changed and has new guidelines please read and become familiar with them as they now determine how pics and gifs will be handled on the site from now on. It is also important that you help others follow them. thank you.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Make sure you follow the policy on uploaded pics as far as what to do with them. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I know i mean where to submit them for entrance into the image galleries. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) No side by side (gallery format in the bleach image galley talk page.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is all official images and gifs are to be submitted for the galleries if not they will not be considered official on the site. Ill go make that a bit more clear on the policy page. Check the image policy again i think you may have been confused on the deletion point hopefully i made it clear.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Named Hollows Yes we should have the articles but it is a matter of creating them. Plus we can't just throw together an ugly, unstructured page, now when we have a backlog of ugly, unstructured page from before the site had rules imposed about article quality. So if you are volunteering to put the pages together, great! Just remember to follow the proper formatting. Dead_Girl is a good one to follow for a minor character with a handful of appearances. Also, don't forget to reduce the amount of text on List of hollow page as it appropriate. Fishbone D specially has too much text. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) PS. You might also want to remember to add the trivia point that their names were only revealed in Bleach SOULs databook and don't forget the references. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) PSS. Thanks for volunteering! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) That's fine. Just add Bleach SOULs as a place-holder and I'll go through replacing them with the proper reference later. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't seem to be necessary as the SOULs referenced needed to be added for when the name was revealed but you seemed to have found a manga reference for the name. I totally forgot about chapter 13, page 11. So only Numb Chandalier and Bulbous G will need the SOULs reference for their name. Anyway, good job so far. The article looks great! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) STOP! Don't do anything like that. Start a discussion on the articles talk page explaining what you have found and ask for better suggestions for name changes for the hollow first. We can sort out the Jubilini article for a earth-bound hollow after we find a proper name for that character article. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Don Kanonji Yeah, I took it to Adam and he said both are right. I just haven't gotten around to fixing it up yet as I have been working alot. I'll have it done by tuesday night sorry.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Under Construction box Just use the box. That'll categories the page and put a notice that its not done yet. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Well it's a wiki so they should be able to add to it if they want to. It's not good to get too possessive and refer to things as "my article". If someone does add the article in a constructive way, following the rules of the Manual of Styles, it is best to be grateful for the assistance. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of pics When you put up pics for deletion you state there are better quality pics and therefore the ones you put up should be deleted. Well i need to know where these better quality ones are because they aren't connected with the same name as the previous one and that means they aren't already cataloged in the image gallery. If the ones you want deleted are removed then there is a open spot on articles where the pic used exist. So you need to make sure the name is the same as the old pic otherwise its more work to find and replace the images elsewhere.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) OK im confused because looking at both of them the older one has better resolution then the one you put up so why would i delete that. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) References Yea the same thing was happening to Kira's page last night i just went to edit and save page and it fixed itself but i dont know what that is as it didn't seem to affect other pages at the time. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Project Articles Sorry for the delay. My work schedule has been quite insane as of late. Anyway, three of the current project articles are now done and I will do the others later today--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC)